Return of the Soverign Protectorate
by Eugol Dlareg
Summary: The Sailor Soldiers are no more, but from their ashes, a new team is forged.
1. the Prophesy

Sailor Moon-American Senshi by Eugol Dlareg  
  
RETURN OF THE SOVERIGN PROTECTORATE  
  
I do not own any of the main characters in this story except for Gilded Rose. They are owned by someone in Japan. However, with the exception of Serena Campbell and Amy Anderson, I do own the Americanized names of the characters, as well as many of the supporting characters and villians. To make things easy, we'll just say that anything that has appeared in the manga or anime version of Sailor Moon is owned by someone in Japan, most likely Toei or Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
EPISODE ONE The Prophesy  
  
==Saturday, 18 July, 1987 Jake Slater's house 10:00 a.m.==  
  
One thing Jake Slater liked about summer vacation was that he rarely, if ever, had to go to work Saturdays. Such was the case on that particular Saturday. Even though he didn't have to go to work, he still had to work that day. Someone was moving into the house across the street, and Jake's dad volunteered him to help them move in. Jake wasn't sure he wanted to give up his Saturday helping out someone he had never met, but his dad convinced him that it would be the neighborly thing to do. And the fifty dollars he was promised didn't hurt, either. That fifty bucks was the main reason he was helping. That was, until he saw a 1984 Lincoln Continental with Louisana plates pull up to the house, followed by a moving van. As the car came to a stop, he saw a blonde haired girl his age get out the back door, followed by her twin. "No way," Jake said. "It can't be," he continued, realizing the girls were his cousins. "Charlotte! Savannah!" he said. "Why didn't you tell me you were moving to California?"  
  
"Your dad wanted to surprise you," Savannah said.  
  
"That he did," Jake said, as he grabbed both twins in a group hug. "It's good to see the both of you you again. What's it been, two years?"  
  
"Just over two years," Charlotte said, as she, Savannah, and Jake went to the house.  
  
"So what have you been up to?" Savannah asked.  
  
"Got a few days?" Jake said. "But seriously, I will tell you later. Now, I have to find Uncle Jeff and Aunt Ashleigh and see about moving you guys in  
  
==later that day==  
  
With Jake's help, and that of Jerry Mauser and Chris Forney, who arrived fifteen minutes after they began, the move went quickly. Jerry even volunteered to pick up the requisite pizzas from Empire State Pizza. While he was gone, Chris took Jake aside. "I don't know why, but I think there's something about your cousins," Chris said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jake asked.  
  
"It's this dream I had last night," Chris explained. "I dreamt that we had a battle with a black knight. Everything went black for a second, and when I awoke, I was in church, and at the front were two caskets. Don't ask me how I knew, but two of our teammates were in the caskets. It was a funeral for two of our teammates. Don't worry, you weren't in either casket. In fact, you were the only other person in the whole church I could see clearly. Everyone else was a blur. I remember seeing you because as we were getting up at the end of the service, you handed me a pair of crutches, and were pushing someone in a wheelchair. As we left the church, I caught a brief glimpse of two Sailor Soldiers yet they were one."  
  
"One, what do you mean by two yet one?" Jake asked. "And two, where do Charlotte and Savannah fit into all this?"  
  
"Well," Chris said, "by two yet one, I mean they were conjoined twins. As for where your cousins fit in to all this, I caught only a brief glimpse, but enough to burn their faces into my memory. Their faces are those of Charlotte and Savannah."  
  
"It all makes sense now," Jake said.  
  
"What makes sense?" Chris asked.  
  
"I heard this voice in my dreams last night," Jake said. "The voice told me I would soon fulfill my destiny. When I saw Charlotte and Savannah this morning, I somehow knew they would be part of my destiny."  
  
NEXT TIME ON AMERICAN SENSHI  
  
Part of Chris Forney's prophesy comes true, as the Sailor Soldiers battle the mysterious Black Knight, and two members of the team are killed. Join us next time for  
  
THE END OF THE SAILOR SOLDIERS 


	2. end of the sailor soldiers

Sailor Moon-American Senshi by Eugol Dlareg  
  
RETURN OF THE SOVERIGN PROTECTORATE  
  
I do not own any of the main characters in this story except for Gilded Rose. They are owned by someone in Japan. However, with the exception of Serena Campbell and Amy Anderson, I do own the Americanized names of the characters, as well as many of the supporting characters and villians. To make things easy, we'll just say that anything that has appeared in the manga or anime version of Sailor Moon is owned by someone in Japan, most likely Toei or Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
In our last story, Jake's uncle and aunt moved to Sunny Hills, and Chris revealed a prophetic dream he had involving Jake's cousins.  
  
EPISODE 2 the End of the Sailor Soldiers  
  
==prolog==  
  
==Saturday, 18 July, 1987 Jeff Slater's house 4:45 p.m.==  
  
"I don't know why, but I think there's something about your cousins," Chris Forney said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jake asked.  
  
"It's this dream I had last night," Chris explained. "I dreamt that we had a battle with a black knight. Everything went black for a second, and when I awoke, I was in church, and at the front were two caskets. Don't ask me how I knew, but two of our teammates were in the caskets. It was a funeral for two of our teammates. Don't worry, you weren't in either casket. In fact, you were the only other person in the whole church I could see clearly. Everyone else was a blur. I remember seeing you because as we were getting up at the end of the service, you handed me a pair of crutches, and were pushing someone in a wheelchair. As we left the church, I caught a brief glimpse of two Sailor Soldiers yet they were one."  
  
"One, what do you mean by two yet one?" Jake asked. "And two, where do Charlotte and Savannah fit into all this?"  
  
"Well," Chris said, "by two yet one, I mean they were conjoined twins. As for where your cousins fit in to all this, I caught only a brief glimpse, but enough to burn their faces into my memory. Their faces are those of Charlotte and Savannah."  
  
"It all makes sense now," Jake said.  
  
"What makes sense?" Chris asked.  
  
"I heard this voice in my dreams last night," Jake said. "The voice told me I would soon fulfill my destiny. When I saw Charlotte and Savannah this morning, I somehow knew they would be part of my destiny."  
  
"I want you to promise me something," Chris said. "I want you to keep this between us. I'm afraid if anyone else finds out about this, something very bad will happen."  
  
"Worse than your dream?" Jake asked.  
  
"Much worse," Chris said. "Even if we keep this to ourselves, I have a feeling that it's going to happen soon."  
  
"That explains why Rini left yesterday," Jake said.  
  
"Rini's back in her own time?" Chris asked.  
  
"Yeah," Jake said. "She got a message from the future saying that she was to return to the future right away. She didn't even get a chance to say goodbye. Rae and I just happened to be there when she got the message."  
  
"Good," Chris said. "With her back in her own time, that's one less thing we have to worry about when the time comes."  
  
==Tuesday, 21 July, 1987 Hillcrest Park, 10:15 a.m.==  
  
Jerry Mauser finished his stretching and was about to begin his morning run. He had discovered distance running a couple of months earlier, and had already informed the football coach that he wasn't going to be on the team when school resumed in September, instead he was going to go out for cross-country. The fact that he was becoming burnt out from football made his decision easier.  
  
Jerry had only ran a quarter mile when he saw the black knight standing in the middle of the trail. The black knight was pointing a sword at Jerry, and when Jerry stopped, the point of the blade was a fraction of inches from his throat. Jerry stepped to his left to go around the knight, the knight stepped to his right. "Excuse me," Jerry said. "I'd like to get by here, if you don't mind."  
  
"I most certainly do mind," the black knight said. "You are not going anywhere, except to your death."  
  
Jerry reached for his transformation medallion, but it wasn't where he kept it. "Crap," he said. "I hope I didn't drop it back there."  
  
"Looking for something?" the black knight said, holding Jerry's transformation medallion, before crushing it to powder. He threw a hard punch that Jerry barely managed to evade, ducking and rolling out of the way.  
  
"Powers or no powers, I don't think I can handle this guy by myself," Jerry said to himself, pressing the mayday button on his communicator, sending a signal to his teammates that he is in serious need of help. He barely managed to press the button before the black knight cut his arm off at the elbow.  
  
"I was going to be merciful and kill you quick," the black knight said. "But now that you cheated and called your friends, I think I'll take my time and enjoy your death."  
  
"Bring it on," Jerry said. Even with no powers and only one hand, Jerry Mauser still had fight left in him. He found a small tree branch the size of a baseball bat, and picked it up. It wasn't much, Jerry thought to himself, but it might give him enough of an advantage to actually survive until his friends showed up. The branch lasted about two seconds, the black knight's sword going through it like a hot knife through butter. In desperation, he tried kicking his opponent in the crotch, only to painfully discover that the knight was wearing a codpiece made of a metal that is harder than diamonds. At that moment, he noticed what appeared to be a chink in the knight's armor, on the outside of his left knee. He took a shot at it with his good foot, unfortunately, the knight grabbed his ankle, and threw him on his back, placing his foot across Jerry's throat.  
  
"I hate to admit it, but I have to give you credit," the black knight said, as Jerry managed to spit on his visor. "A fighter to the very end. It's a shame that I gotta kill you. Hell, I'd even carve on your tombstone that you died with honor." The black knight drove his sword through Jerry just as the rest of the team arrived.  
  
"NOOOOOO!" Sailor Venus yelled, rushing towards the black knight. "You killed him!"  
  
"He died with honor," the black knight said. "Perhaps you'd like to join him."  
  
"Venus Love-Me Chain!" Sailor Venus yelled, whipping her chain at the black knight, who grabbed the chain and yanked it, pulling Venus towards him. When she was within reach, he grabbed her by the throat and punched her in the face, breaking her nose, and nearly shattering her jaw. He kept his grip on her throat, not applying any pressure, instead siphoning off her powers. When he had siphoned off all her powers, and she reverted to Elizabeth Minako, he threw her to the ground, and kicked her hard in the chest.  
  
"Sailor Moon," Avatar said. "Teleport her to Sunny Hills General!"  
  
"I'm on it," Sailor Moon said, as she and Elizabeth disappeared.  
  
Meanwhile, Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter tried for a dual attack, but the black knight was ready for them. Sailor Mars was caught in an armlock, yet managed to escape, but not without injury, as she broke her arm. "I'm sorry," she said as she teleported to the hospital to get medical attention for her arm.  
  
"You did what you could," Avatar said.  
  
Meanwhile, the black knight had picked up Sailor Jupiter, and delivered a brutal backbreaker across his knee, snapping her spine at the waist. Avatar thought the sound of her spine snapping was the most sickening sound he had ever heard. As he dropped her to the ground, she reverted back to Susan Makoto.  
  
"Let me at him," Gilded Rose said, rushing the black knight, who countered by kicking him hard in the knee, shattering it. The pain caused him to revert back to Chris Forney, as well as pass out.  
  
Avatar rushed to attack the black knight, just as Sailor Mars returned, her right arm in a cast and sling. "Another time, another place," the black knight said, disappearing in a cloud of black smoke, but not without leaving parting gifts for Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury, in the form of siphoning off their powers, causing them to revert back to Rae Lincoln and Amy Anderson, respectively.  
  
"Who was that guy?" Rae asked.  
  
"I have a feeling we'll find out someday," Amy answered.  
  
"And I have a feeling it'll be on his terms," Avatar said, as he powered down, just as emergency crews arrived.  
  
"I forgot to mention," Rae said, "when I was at the hospital, I told them to send paramedics here. I figured this guy we fought wouldn't let us off that easy."  
  
==epilog==  
  
==Sunny Hills General Hospital, later that afternoon==  
  
The mood in the waiting room of the emergency room was somber, Jerry Mauser having been pronoumced DOA. Jake, Rae, Amy, Serena, along with the parents of Jerry, Elizabeth, Chris, and Susan were waiting to see the prognoses of the injured members of the team. The first doctor to approach the group was the one treating Chris. "Mr. and Mrs. Forney," he said, pulling them aside. "Your son is resting right now, and we have him sedated to ease the pain. We were able to save the leg, but he's going to need a knee replacement."  
  
"How soon can you do the operation?" Patrick Forney asked.  
  
"We need to give the tendons some time to heal," the doctor said. "At least a couple of months."  
  
The doctor treating Elizabeth came out next, and the look on his face spoke more clearly than words what he was about to say. "I'm truly sorry," the doctor said, after he pulled Elizabeth's parents aside. "We did everything we could, but her injuries were too severe." That was the one thing the doctor hated, telling parents that their child had died. But it was part of his job.It still didn't make it any easier.  
  
Ninety minutes later, the doctor treating Susan came out. "Mr. and Mrs. Makoto," he said, pulling them aside. "Your daughter made it through surgery, and she is going to live. However, she suffered a severe injury to the lower spine, and I'm afraid there's a 75% chance she will be permanently paralyzed from the waist down. You can go see her for a few minutes, but she will need her rest."  
  
Mr. Makoto looked at Jake, Rae, Amy, and Serena, as if to ask them to come in and see their friend. "We'll wait out here," Jake said.  
  
"Mom, dad," Susan said weakly, as her parents came into the room. "I'm never going to walk again, am I?"  
  
"The doctor said there might be a chance you may walk again," Mr. Makoto said.  
  
"I'm not going to sweat it," Susan said. "As long as I can still whip up a mean batch of blueberry muffins, I won't let a little thing like being in a wheelchair get me down. Just do me one favor. Tell Jake when he sees that black knight, to give him one for me," she said, as she fell asleep.  
  
NEXT TIME ON AMERICAN SENSHI  
  
The Sailor Soldiers gather to bury two of their own. Join us next time for  
  
FINAL GOODBYES 


	3. Final Goodbyes

Sailor Moon-American Senshi by Eugol Dlareg  
  
RETURN OF THE SOVERIGN PROTECTORATE  
  
I do not own any of the main characters in this story except for Gilded Rose. They are owned by someone in Japan. However, with the exception of Serena Campbell and Amy Anderson, I do own the Americanized names of the characters, as well as many of the supporting characters and villians. To make things easy, we'll just say that anything that has appeared in the manga or anime version of Sailor Moon is owned by someone in Japan, most likely Toei or Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
In our last story, the team faced a mysterious black knight, who killed Dragonclaw and Sailor Venus, and left everyone except for Sailor Moon and Avatar powerless.  
  
EPISODE 3 Final Goodbyes  
  
==Tuesday, 21 July 1987 Sunny Hills General Hospital 2:00 p.m.==  
  
Serena Campbell, Rae Lincoln, Amy Anderson, and Jake Slater could not have been in a more somber mood. Two of their friends, Jerry Mauser and Elizabeth Minako had been killed by a mysterious black knight. Another of their friends, Chris Forney, was looking at a knee replacement, and still another friend, Susan Makoto would more than likely spend the rest of her life in a wheelchair. "My mom should be getting off shift right about now," Amy said. "I'll see if she can give Jake and I a ride home."  
  
"If you guys are leaving," Rae said, "mind if I tag along?"  
  
"Sure," Amy said. "How about you, Serena? You want a ride home?"  
  
"I think I'll stick around here for a while," Serena said. "If anything happens, I'll give you guys a call."  
  
==ten minutes later, Jake and Amy's house==  
  
As soon as they got home, Jake went to his room without talking to anyone, and locked the door behind him. "What's eating him?" Ashleigh Slater asked.  
  
"Two of his friends were killed today," Pam said.  
  
"Oh," Ashleigh said.  
  
Meanwhile, upstairs, Jake went to the one person in the house he cared to have any contact with at the moment. "Come in," Amy said.  
  
Jake sat next to Amy on the bed and put an arm around her shoulders. "I can't believe they're gone," he said.  
  
"It's not (expletive) fair," Amy said, burying her face in Jake's chest and crying for several minutes.  
  
==Friday, 24 July 1987 First Presbyterian Church, St. Gertrude City, CA 11:00 a.m.==  
  
Jake Slater always liked churches, a trait he attributed to being the grandson of a minister. There was one service he, for some reason, didn't like. Funerals. Even though almost all of the funerals he had attended were more celebration of the life of the deceased and not reminders of death, there was one fact about them that bothered him: it would be the last time anyone would ever see the deceased. Jake plain hated funerals.  
  
Especially when the deceased were his friends, as was the case. Jerry Mauser and Elizabeth Minako were killed in battle three days earlier, killed fighting a mysterious black knight.  
  
A lot of things were weighing on Jake's mind, especially one that, under any other circumstances, would have been the happiest news he had heard in a few weeks. Only an hour before Elizabeth was killed, her mother learned that she was expecting a child. The death of Elizabeth made the news bittersweet.  
  
Meanwhile, the entire Malvern High varsity football team entered the chruch, led by their coach, Brad Powers, who was carrying a football. Jake wondered to himself why coach Powers would bring a football.  
  
During the service, he found out why. After the minister led the prayers and said a few words about the deceased, and the eulogies were said, the minister asked if anyone wanted to say anything about the deceased. Coach Powers got up. "Gerald Mauser was a born leader," he said. "The kind of guy who always gave it his all, and expected the same of his teammates, whether on the football field, or, as a superhero, on the field of battle. He was also the type of guy who you could always count on to come trrough in the clutch, whether on or off the field. A perfect example of what he was made of would be our game against Bastanchury High last year. Jerry spearheaded a defense that, for the first time in school history, held our opponents to a total of minus 6 total yards offense. Overall, they lost six more yards than they gained. The way he had the defense pumped up that night, Bastanchury didn't stand a chance. That's the kind of person he was. Some of you are probably wondering why I have a football in my hands. This ball," he said, holding up the football, "was the game ball from the Bastanchury game last year. It is my honor to give this ball to the one person who truly deserves it." With that, he placed the ball in Jerry's casket, and wrapped Jerry's arm around the ball.  
  
"Does anybody else have anything to say?" the minister asked.  
  
"I'd like to say something," Jake said. "Jerry Mauser and Elizabeth Minako are two of the best friends anyone can have. The first impression I had of Jerry when I first met him was that he seemed to be the kind of guy who would put on a shirt just so he could give it to you off his back. And if I was having a bad day, Elizabeth would always manage to cheer me up with a joke. More often than not it was a bad joke, but it was always funny at the time. That's pretty much all I have to say."  
  
A few more people stood up and talked about Jerry and Elizabeth, and the minister said a final prayer, and the service ended, and everyone got up to leave for the burial. Jake handed Chris his crutches, and pushed Susan in her wheelchair outside, and into the special wheelchair accessible limo that the surviving team members would be riding in.  
  
==epilog==  
  
==Tuesday, 18 August, 1987 Susan Makoto's house 10:30 a.m.==  
  
"Come on, let me take this blindfold off," Susan said, as Jake wheeled her into the house.  
  
"Nope," Serena said, following them. "It'll ruin the surprise."  
  
Jake wheeled Susan into the kitchen and stood back. "You can take it off now," he said.  
  
Susan took the blindfold off, and was astonished at what she saw. Her parents had added on to their kitchen an area which was wheelchair accessible, with lowered counters, a sink, and cupboards, and space under the counters to fit a wheelchair underneath. "When did you do this?" she asked.  
  
"While you were in the hospital," her mom said. "We knew how much you like to cook, so we had it put in for you."  
  
NEXT TIME ON AMERICAN SENSHI  
  
The mysterious black knight returns, and Jake assembles his new team to fight him. Join us next time for  
  
SOVERIGN PROTECTORATE REBORN 


	4. Soverign Protectorate Reborn

Sailor Moon-American Senshi by Eugol Dlareg  
  
RETURN OF THE SOVERIGN PROTECTORATE  
  
I do not own any of the main characters in this story except for Gilded Rose. They are owned by someone in Japan. However, with the exception of Serena Campbell and Amy Anderson, I do own the Americanized names of the characters, as well as many of the supporting characters and villians. To make things easy, we'll just say that anything that has appeared in the manga or anime version of Sailor Moon is owned by someone in Japan, most likely Toei or Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
In our last story, the team said goodbye to Jerry Mauser and Elizabeth Minako.  
  
EPISODE 4 Soverign Protectorate Reborn  
  
==prolog==  
  
==Wedendsay, 22 July, 1987 Sunny Hills General Hospital 11:30 a.m.==  
  
"Hey Chris, you wanted to talk to me?" Jake Slater asked as he entered Chris Forney's room.  
  
"I actually wanted to give you something," Chris said, handing Jake a gold rose. "I transferred the Gilded Rose powers to this rose. I want you to give it to someone who can actually do some good with it."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Jake asked. "I wouldn't have given the powers to you if I didn't think you could cut it."  
  
"That was before someone completely destroyed my knee," Chris said. "I'm going to need it replaced. I'd rather someone have the power that isn't laid up."  
  
"Point taken," Jake said, taking the rose. "Hopefully, if you're ever up to it, maybe you can take the power back."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Chris asked.  
  
"Even though someone else might be using the power," Jake explained, "it's still linked to me. I have some control over who uses it."  
  
==Friday, 21 August 1987 Jake Slater's house 9:00 p.m.==  
  
Jake Slater and Amy Anderson were watching a movie on tv, Jake nearly falling asleep on the couch. Suddenly, he sat bolt upright, wide awake. "I'll be back in a few minutes," he said, transforming to Avatar.  
  
==Serena Campbell's house==  
  
Serena Campbell was sitting on her bed, polishing her toenails, when the black knight appeared in her room. She screamed, and cowered in the corner when he appeared. "What do you want?" she screamed.  
  
The black knight didn't answer her, he just drew his sword, and pointed it at her, than sheathed it. As Avatar appeared, the black knight disappeared, as quickly as he came. As the black knight disappeared, Avatar transformed back to Jake Slater. "He was here," Serena said, hugging Jake, burying her face in her chest, and sobbing. Jake wrapped his arms around her, and noticed she was trembling like a leaf.  
  
"What did he want?" Jake said, when Serena regained her composure. "Did he want to hurt you?"  
  
"No," Serena said. "I have a feeling that if he wanted to hurt me, he would have the instant he appeared. I think his appearance might have been a message."  
  
At that moment, Serena's father came into the room, shotgun in his hand. "Stay away from my daughter, you son of a . . . " he said, noticing Jake in the room. "Sorry," he said.  
  
"That's okay," Jake said. "If I hadn't shown up when I had, I think you might have had to use that shotgun."  
  
"What happened?" Mr. Campbell asked.  
  
"Well, when I showed up, the black knight was here, but he bailed when I appeared." Jake said.  
  
"That's the guy who killed Elizabeth Minako and Jerry Mauser," Mr. Campbell said.  
  
"Yeah," Jake said. "That was him."  
  
"What do you think he wanted?" Mr. Campbell asked.  
  
"To send a mesage," Jake said. "Anyways, I think she'll be safer at my house tonight. I still have my powers, and we still have an ace in the hole."  
  
"And I'm still able to become Sailor Moon," Serena said, regaining her composure.  
  
"And it's a good thing you didn't transform," Jake said. "If he doesn't know you still have your powers, we can use that to our advantage."  
  
"And you're going to need her when the time comes," Rini said.  
  
"Rini," Serena said. "You're back."  
  
"Just for a few minutes," Rini said, handing Jake a smaller version of Luna P, this one the size of a baseball. "Your future self sent me back to give you this. He said you'll know what to do with it. It's been fun, but I have to get back to my own time," Rini said, as she disappeared, as suddenly as she came.  
  
==Jake's house, ten minutes later==  
  
"What's going on?" Amy asked, as Jake and Serena teleported in.  
  
"My room, now," Jake said. "I have something the two of you have to see."  
  
Amy knew by the tone of his voice that whatever he wanted them to see was important. "What is it?" she asked.  
  
"A message from the future," he answered, as he placed the Luna P on his nightstand, and pressed the nose. A hologram of his older self was projected from the left eye of the Luna P. "If you're watching this message," the older Jake said, "than something bad happened to the team. You encountered a foe that seems unbeatable. But he can be defeated. We just have to recruit a new team to defeat this foe. By the time you view this message, I know you have already recruited one new member. The morning after you view this message, you will recruit the rest of your team. I know you know who you need to recruit, and how they can help you defeat this new enemy once and for all."  
  
"So the black knight can be defeated," Serena said, a note of relief in her voice.  
  
"Yeah," Jake said. "Both of you meet me in the backyard tomorrow at noon. I should have the rest of the team assembled there by then."  
  
"But Amy's powerless," Serena said.  
  
"Didn't he tell you?" Amy asked, as a gold coated rose materialized in her hand. She threw the rose at her feet. "Transform!" she said, as she was enveloped by a gold mist which disappeared as quickly as it appeared. Where Amy once stood, was the new Gilded Rose, this time wearing a black off the shoulder top, black skirt, gold tights, black boots, and a gold sash belt with a rose clasp on the left hip. "Jake gave me the Gilded Rose powers after Chris had to give them up. He said when he faced the black knight, he wanted to have Gilded Rose fighting along with him."  
  
"And I have a feeling that Sailor Moon might be needed to turn the tide in our favor," Jake said.  
  
==the next morning, Jeff Slater's house 9:30 a.m.==  
  
"Jake," Savannah Slater said when she answered the door. "What's up?"  
  
"I need to talk to you and Charlotte," Jake said. "It's extremely important."  
  
"She's in our room," Savannah said, as she and Jake went upstairs. "What's this all about?"  
  
"The fate of the world," Jake said, as they reached Charlotte and Savannah's bedroom. "I need to ask a huge favor of the two of you."  
  
"What kind of favor?" Charlotte asked.  
  
"Accept these," Jake said, holding out two transformation wands. They were the same as the ones the other Sailor Soldiers used, except these ones only had half a sphere on them.  
  
"What do we do with these?" Savannah asked.  
  
"I'm glad you asked," Jake said. "You hold the transformation wands up, so that the halves of the sphere form one sphere, and say 'Pretty Gemini soldiers, Make-up!' and you will become Sailor Gemini."  
  
"We accept," Charlotte said.  
  
Charlotte and Savannah held theeir wands together, so the halves of the sphere formed a complete sphere. "Pretty Gemini Soldiers, Make-up!" they said in unison.  
  
They found themselves transformed into Sailor Soldiers, wearing cropped white sailor tops with red collars and red sleeves, white bows with brooches with the Gemini symbol in the middle, red choker with gold diamond shaped center, white gloves with red bands, red sandals, and a red skirt with black waistband. The fact that they were both wearing one skirt, as well as the fact that their tops were cropped, exposed one side effect of their transformation that Jake had forgotten to mention: the twins were now conjoined at the back, from just under the shoulder blades to just below the waist.  
  
"Isn't there something you forgot to tell us?" Charlotte asked.  
  
"Yeah," Savannah said. "We may be close, but not that close."  
  
"Don't worry about that," Jake said. When you change back, you'll be seperated. You're only joined when you're transformed. Change back, and see."  
  
"It's worth a shot," Savannah said. "Revert," the twins said in unison, and transformed back into Savannah and Charlotte Slater. More importantly, just like Jake said, they were again two completely seperate people.  
  
"So," Jake said. "Are the two of you in?"  
  
"You bet," Charlotte said.  
  
"Sure," Savannah said. "I always wondered what it would be like to have a Siamese twin."  
  
"Even if only for a little while at a time," Charlotte said.  
  
"Be at my house at noon," Jake said. "I have a few more people to bring in, and I want everyone at my house, in the backyard, at noon sharp."  
  
"We'll be there," Savannah said.  
  
==Buccanneer Burger, ten minutes later==  
  
"Thanks for meeting me here at such short notice," Jake said.  
  
"Don't mention it," Scott Kirschner said. "I just want to know what this is about."  
  
"This," Jake said, handing Scott a lion shaped medallion. "To use it, hold it up, and say 'Lionheart', and you'll activate your new powers."  
  
"Sounds like a load of something that you spread on your lawn," Scott said. "Than again, I know about what you and your friends do in your spare time."  
  
"Does this mean you're in?" Jake asked.  
  
"Anyone else and I would have already called the funny farm on them," Scott said. "Like I said, I know how you spend your spare time. Count me in."  
  
"Great," Jake said. "Be at my house at noon. We're meeting up in the backyard."  
  
"We?" Scott asked.  
  
"What I'm preparing for, is going to need more than you and I," Jake said. "I still have to assemble the rest of my team."  
  
==John Warner's house, five minutes later==  
  
"Jake," John said, as he answered the door. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I have something important to tell you," Jake said.  
  
"You want me to help you battle the black knight," John said. "I'm in."  
  
"How'd you know?" Jake asked.  
  
"I have a feeling," John said. "Besides, after what he did to Susan, I want to get a shot at him."  
  
"You'll get your shot," Jake said, handing John a medallion with a dragon's claw on it. "This has Jerry's old powers. I would like to think he'd be honored for you to carry on in his footsteps as Dragonclaw."  
  
"I'll do him proud," John said.  
  
"Well, I've almost got my whole team assembled, and we're meeting at my house at noon. Meet in the backyard."  
  
"I'll be there," John said.  
  
==Molly Biel's house, fifteen minutes later==  
  
"Jake," Molly said. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm assembling a team to go after the black knight," Jake said. "And we're going to need Sailor Earth."  
  
"You know I'm in," Molly said.  
  
"Great," Jake said. "Meet at my house at noon, in the backyard."  
  
==Jake's backyard, noon==  
  
The first to arrive was Scott Kirschner. Savannah and Charlotte Slater were next, followed by Molly Biel and John Warner. They met with Amy Andrson and Serena Campbell, and last, Jake Slater arrived. "I'd like to thank every one of you for showing up," he said, transforming into Avatar. As he did, a portal to another dimension appeared behind him. "You have all been chosen to help me destroy the black knight once and for all. Before we face him though, we need to train. Behind me is a portal to a dimension where time has no meaning, where we can take the time we need to hone our abilities to a razor edge, and to learn to work as a team. If you accept your place on this team, transform and follow me through the portal."  
  
"Transform!" Amy said, and she transformed into Gilded Rose, and followed Avatar through the portal.  
  
"I have one thing to say," Molly said. "Pretty Earth soldier, Make-up!" she said, and entered the portal.  
  
"This is for you, Susan," John said, as he held up his transformation medallion. "Dragonclaw!" he said, and transformed into Dragonclaw. Once transformed, he entered the portal.  
  
"Lionheart!" Scott said, and transformed. He found himself wearing a form-fitting long sleeved yellow shirt, yellow tights, red trunks over the tights, red elbow length gloves, red boots, brown belt, and red fur over his shoulders. He entered the portal.  
  
"Pretty Gemini soldiers, Make-up!" Savannah and Charlotte said, holding their transformation wands together, and transforming into Sailor Gemini, and entered the portal, Savannah leading.  
  
Serena opened her brooch, and touched the crystal inside. "Pretty Moon soldier, Make-up!" she said, transforming into Sailor Moon. She than entered the portal.  
  
Five minutes later, everyone came back through the portal, this time transformed back to their civilian identities. True to what Avatar said, time had no meaning in the dimension in which they trained. Although the training lasted slightly more than ten years, none of the team members aged a day. "We're ready," Jake said. "But we're no longer the Sailor Soldiers. We're a new team. We're now the Soverign Protectorate."  
  
NEXT TIME ON AMERICAN SENSHI  
  
The Soverign Protectorate and the black knight battle for the first, last, and only time. Join us next time for  
  
FINAL BATTLE 


	5. Final Battle

Sailor Moon-American Senshi by Eugol Dlareg 

RETURN OF THE SOVERIGN PROTECTORATE

I do not own any of the main characters in this story except for Gilded Rose. They are owned by someone in Japan. However, with the exception of Serena Campbell and Amy Anderson, I do own the Americanized names of the characters, as well as many of the supporting characters and villians. To make things easy, we'll just say that anything that has appeared in the manga or anime version of Sailor Moon is owned by someone in Japan, most likely Toei or Naoko Takeuchi.

In our last story, Jake assembled his new team

EPISODE 5 Final Battle

_prolog_

_a hidden dimension_

The heroes assembled by Jake Slater had spent more than a decade in this dimension, training for their final battle. The first part of the training was spent getting used to their new powers. This went easier for some, such as Molly Biel and Serena Campbell, who were using powers they had already used, and Amy Anderson, who, although using new powers, was also one of the most experienced members. Scott Kirchner, John Warner, and Charlotte and Savannah Slater were new at the game, and had to learn their new powers. Charlotte and Savannah had an additional challenge, as when they used their powers they were joined at the back. They had to spend the first six months of training learning to move while joined. Once they began their real training, they moved like they had spent their entire lives joined. Once the training began in earnest, it was intense. Training sessions would last for hours, even days on end. "It's highly unlikely your opponent will give you a breather," Jake explained. "Which means I ain't gonna, either."

Even though sessions would last up to several days at a time, it was not all nonstop. Rest periods would last up to two weeks at a time. Jake had a reason for this, too. "When your enemy strikes," he explained, "he will strike without warning. I need you to be ready to battle at a moment's notice, and after periods of inactivity."

Training sessions would take place in any environment. That was the advantage of the training dimension. Jake could call up any environment or terrain. Much the same as their enemy could attack them anywhere, at any time. They needed to know how to fight anywhere, any time. But when they were at rest, they had their own dorms. But these were not bare-boned dorm rooms, these were like a suite at a five-star hotel, complete with amenities like room service, and a gym.

After more than a decade of training, Jake deemed the team ready. "Your training is over," he said. "But before we go back, I've decided we all deserve a month's vacation. We go back home in thirty days."

A month later, Serena went into Jake's room to talk to him. What she saw would have weirded out anyone else, but after hearing from a talking cat that she was reincarnated from a princess that lived on the moon a thousand years ago, watching two of her friends come back from the dead, traveling backwards and forwards in time, meeting her future self as well as her future daughter, and spending over a decade in another dimension, while still not aging more than a few minutes, it would take a lot to faze her. When she entered the room, it was as if she was in an M.C. Escher painting, with Jake, clad in nothing but a loincloth, was floating on his back in the dead center of the room, hands folded on his chest like a body in a coffin. When she entered, Jake awoke from his meditation, the room changed back into a replica of his bedroom at his house, and his loincloth turned into denim shorts and a tank top. "I think I better lay off the Yoo-Hoo," she said.

"And why is that?" Jake asked.

"Because I just walked into an M.C. Escher painting, and saw you floating there, and it seemed perfectly (expletive deleted) normal," she said. "Then, everything, you included, changed back to normal. Two years ago, I would have run out of here screaming, and ran straight to the (expletive deleted) funny farm."

"We no longer lead 'normal' lives," Jake said. "Remember, you're talking to someone who, in the course of one day, nearly got himself killed by a creature from an old monster movie, traveled back in time, actually got himself killed, brought himself back to life, traveled forward in time, met his future self, saved your future self, merged with your future self, saved the future, and got home by 1:30."

"So if I want to talk to someone about how my weirded-out threshhold has suddenly become almost impossible to exceed," she said, "I'm speaking to the wrong person."

"Pretty much," Jake said. "Tell everyone to get a good night's sleep. We're going home tomorrow."

_Saturday, 22 August 1987 Jake Slater's backyard, 12:05 p.m._

"We're ready," Jake said, as the team returned to their own dimension. "But we're no longer the Sailor Soldiers. We're a new team. We're now the Soverign Protectorate."

"One thing I'm curious about," Molly said. "Where's Rae? I thought that she'd be fighting alongside us."

"Just because she's not here," Jake said, "doesn't mean she's not fighting with us. The loss of her Sailor Mars powers has opened up a new ability that we can use to our advantage."

"Speaking of missing teammates," Serena said, "Whatever happened to Tom? Where has he been for the last month?"

"I'm not sure," Jake said. "He crashed here the night before he went to meet his birth mother, then came back later to pick up his stuff, and I haven't seen him since. He said she invited him to stay with her, and that's the last I heard of him. He gave me a number where I can reach him, though. I tried calling him after Liz and Jerry died, but the number had been changed, and the new number was unlisted."

"You don't think he's. . . " Amy started to say.

"God, I hope not," Jake said.

"Put your mind at rest," the black knight said, as he appeared in the backyard. "I can assure you that I am not Thomas Chiba."

"And why should we believe you?" Jake said.

"See for yourself," the black knight said, as Tom's seemingly lifeless body, bound in chains, appeared at the black knight's feet. "Don't worry, he's not dead, just unconscious. If you ever want to see him again, meet me at Mulligan's Lookout within the hour."

"You heard the man," Jake said. "As soon as Rae gets here, we'll go after the black knight."

Meanwhile, next door, Rae Lincoln was in the backyard, clad only in a towel, kneeling in front of a makeshift fire pit she had made, and arranged several dry branches in a pattern she had seen in her dreams the previous evening. when she finished, she doused the branches with lighter fluid, and lit an ordinary kitchen match, and threw it in the fire pit. The pit suddenly became a solid column of flame, 10 feet high. Bowing her head at the column of flame, Rae began chanting a mantra "I am fire, fire is life." She chanted the mantra for a full minute, then got up. She then removed the towel, and, completely naked, stepped into the column of flame. Rae absorbed the flame, and when it disappeared, nothing was left in the pit except for her, now clad in a red robe. She removed the robe to reveal a red one-shouldered top, tights, and black thigh boots, and her waist-length black hair transformed into flames. Leaping a half mile straight up, she did a flip in midair, and landed in Jake's backyard, clad in her new costume, with her hair transformed back to normal. "Good to see you unlocked your true power," Jake said. "So what are you calling yourself now?"

"Eternal Flame," Rae said. "Now let's go after this black knight."

_Mulligan's Lookout, ten minutes later_

After Rae arrived, the team had transformed, and had teleported to Mulligan's Point. "We've kept our end of the bargain," Avatar said. "Give us our friend."

"All in due time," the black knight said. "I believe you and I have some unfinished business."

"Like what?" Avatar asked.

"You and me," the black knight said. "To the death."

"Fine," Avatar said. "I just have a couple of conditions."

"You're in no position to bargain," black knight said. "But since you have a big enough pair to try, I'll humor you. Name them."

"First," Avatar said, "Whoever wins, Tom Chiba goes free."

"Done," black knight said, waving his hand in front of Tom's body. The chains disappear, and he regains conciousness. "I have no further need for him, anyways."

"What happened?" Tom asked as he got up and walked away from the black knight.

"I'll explain later," Sailor Moon said.

"So, what's your second condition?" black knight asked. "And don't give me any of that 'my teammates cannot be harmed' bull. While I can assure you that I will not harm them," he waved his hand,and a group of demons equal in number to that of Avatar's teammates appeared. "I cannot say the same about my backup. Rest assured, it's nothing personal. They're just here to insure that our battle is one-on-one."

"Let me assure you," Avatar said. "If I was that afraid of my friends getting hurt, I would never have recruited them. I picked every member of my team for one reason. I know they can hold their own. As for my second condition, I'm saving that for later. Soverign Protectorate, attack! Just leave the black knight for me."

As the Soverign Protectorate and the demons went at it, black knight and Avatar each drew their swords and went at it. This was combat more fierce than either combatant had ever faced, however, neither combatant was able to gain an advantage, as both combatants were evenly matched. It was like each combatant knew all the other's moves, and countered them instinctively.

While Avatar and black knight fought their battle, the Soverign Protectorate were stomping mudholes in the demons, and vice versa. For both sides, it was a diversionary tactic. If they fought each other, they couldn't get involved with the black knight and Avatar.

As their battle raged on, neither combatant lost strength. In fact, as the fight wore on, the attacks increased in their ferocity. This was war, pure and simple. No quarter asked, no quarter given. Each attack was meant as a killing blow. The battle could have gone on indefinitely, but for one fatal error by black knight. . . he assumed Avatar would fight fair. After one furious series of moves, Avatar appeared to give up, to surrender. The black knight couldn't believe his luck. As he raised his sword for the killing blow, Avatar, with all the power he could muster, punched black knight in the testicles. The black knight doubled over in pain, dropping his sword, which was picked up by Avatar, as he got to his feet, taking his opponent down as he did so. He stood over his opponent, the tip of his sword barely touching his opponent's Adam's apple. "Take your mask off," Avatar demanded.

"What?" black knight asked.

"That's my second condition," Avatar said. "Before I kill you, I want to see your face."

"Very well," black knight said, as he started to remove his mask. "But I promise, you're not going to like what you see."

Avatar held the sword to the black knight's throat as the black knight removed his mask. "I can't believe it," he said, as he looked into the face of his defeated opponent. "You're. . . "

NEXT TIME ON AMERICAN SENSHI

We find the true identity of the black knight, in

ULTIMATE VICTORY


	6. Ultimate Victory

Sailor Moon-American Senshi

by Eugol Dlareg

RETURN OF THE SOVERIGN PROTECTORATE

I do not own any of the main characters in this story except for Gilded Rose. They are owned by someone in Japan. However, with the exception of Serena Campbell and Amy Anderson, I do own the Americanized names of the characters, as well as many of the supporting characters and villians. To make things easy, we'll just say that anything that has appeared in the manga or anime version of Sailor Moon is owned by someone in Japan, most likely Toei or Naoko Takeuchi.

Last time on American Senshi

Avatar and the Black Knight fought to the death.

EOISODE 6

ULTIMATE VICTORY

_Saturday,22 August 1987 Mulligan's Point, 12:40 p.m._

"Before I kill you," Avatar said, "I want to see your face."

"Very well," black knight said, as he started to remove his mask. "But I promise, you're not going to like what you see."

Avatar held the sword to the black knight's throat as the black knight removed his mask. "I can't believe it," he said, as he looked into the face of his defeated opponent. "You're me!"

That's right," black knight said. "I'm you. To be more specific, I'm your dark side, the part of you that would use your powers for evil."

"Not many people can say they literally defeated their dark side," Avatar said, plunging the sword in his hand in black knight's throat, killing him. When he died, he dissolved into dust, blowing away in the wind, as did the foes the rest of his team. As their foes disappeared, the Soverign Protectorate transformed back to their civilian identities, except that Jake was still Avatar. "Everyone find their way home," Avatar said. "Meet me back at my house tomorrow at noon."

"Where are you going?" Amy asked.

"To rescue a friend," Avatar said, as he disappeared in a puff of white smoke. He appeared at the mouth of a cave at the bottom of Mulligan's Point. "Okay, I'm here," he said. "Where is she?"

"The person of which you speak is somewhere in this cave," a disembodied voice said. "Her soul is somewhere in this cave, enclosed in a crystal. To free her, you must merely touch the crystal. However, you only have one hour to find her, or the both of you will find your souls condemned to a fate worse than Hell."

"A chance I'm willing to take," Avatar said, as he entered the cave. He spent the next 45 minutes exploring the various caverns until he found what he was looking for, and he finally found it: a cylindrical crystal 6 feet in diameter, and 10 feet high, in which was suspended the ghostly form of Elizabeth Minako.

"I knew you'd come for me," Elizabeth said, as Avatar touched the crystal. The chamber they were in was bathed in a blinding white light.

_Sunday, 23 August 1987, Elizabeth Minako's bedroom 8:00 a.m._

Jake Slater woke up to the sound of a shower running. The last thing Jake remembered was touching the crystal containing Elizabeth Minako's soul. He had no memory of how he wound up in her bedroom, her bed. As Jake woke up, Artemis, Elizabeth's cat entered the room and got up on the bed. "What's new, pussycat?" Jake asked his feline visitor.

"I see you're finally awake," Artemis said, as the shower shut off. "Elizabeth went to take a quick shower, and she asked me to check in on you. You have been sleeping for the last eighteen hours."

"Any idea how I got here?" Jake asked. "And how I managed to sleep for eighteen hours?"

"After you freed my soul and reuniting it with my body," Elizabeth Minako said, as she entered the room, clad in nothing but a towel, "You brought me back home, changed back from Avatar to Jake, and fell asleep. I have no idea why you slept for eighteen hours, though. It might have had something to do with the immense power involved in freeing my soul."

"That explains a lot," Jake said, getting out of bed. "But there's one thing I'm curious about."

"Let me assure you," Elizabeth said, as she sat on a chair and began applying scarlet polish to her fingernails, "we didn't. You were so far out of it, I doubt you could have."

"That's not what I was going to ask," Jake said. "I was going to ask why in Sam Hill the last thing I remembered before waking up this morning was touching the crystal holding your soul."

"That I can't answer," Elizabeth said. "But I think it might have something to do with the fact that the only people who have any memory of me ever being dead are, excluding those of us in this room are Susan, Serena, Rae, Amy, Tom, and Luna. When you freed me, it was like my death never happened."

"Why us?" Jake asked.

"I think it's related to the Moon Kingdom," Elizabeth said. "Since we were all sent back by Queen Serenity, we're somehow linked."

"So if Jerry were still alive, he'd remember," Jake said. "Speaking of him, how come I was able to save you,but not him?"

"Two reasons," Elizabeth said. "First, the black knight wasn't supposed to kill me, just him. Second, he didn't want to come back. He wanted his death to be permanent."

"So does anyone else know I'm here?" Jake said.

"Your dad knows," Elizabeth said. "When you brought me home, you fell asleep, and Amy's mom came over and checked you out, and decided it would be best to just let you sleep it off here."

"You know, sleeping for eighteen hours is extremely refreshing," Jake said. "Just one thing, though. I'm so hungry I could eat a horse. Make that two horses."

"I think we're fresh out of horses," Elizabeth joked, "but I can whip up some pretty mean scrambled eggs."

They went downstairs, and Elizabeth made some scrambled eggs and toast. "Listen," Jake said, after a half dozen eggs, "Meet me at my place at noon. I have something to say to everyone."

_Jake's backyard, noon_

"I have something to say," Jake said to the assembled crowd, which consisted of Serena Campbell, Rae Lincoln, Amy Anderson, Elizabeth Minako, Susan Makoto, Tom Chiba, Chris Forney, Molly Biel, Scott Kirshner, John Warner, Charlotte Slater, and Savannah Slater. "I've been doing this superhero thing for nearly a year and a half. Some of you have been fighting alongside me from the beginning, some for not as long. But I'm proud to have fought alongside of each and every one of you. However, I came to a decision this morning."

"Before you say anything," Amy said, handing Jake a gold rose, "I'd like to say something on behalf of the team. We had a meeting last night, and we decided to kind of retire from the superhero business."

"Which was what I was going to say," Jake said, placing the gold rose on a table alongside everyone else's transformation devices.

THE END


End file.
